


Tobio Falls For The Setters

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Chatting & Messaging, Choking, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio falls for two setters at training camp but he has one big problem. He's not good at talking to people so he's pretty sure that his chance to talk to them will slip away so with the help of his friends, he leaves them love letters but deep down he knows that they won't respond. But when he's practicing along one day, the two setters approaches him."So you're the one leaving the messages," The taller one says.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 24





	Tobio Falls For The Setters

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejoh makes it to Nekoma for their training camp. Tobio gets introduced to Kenma and Keiji. Akira and Yuutarou helps Tobio talk to them through love letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :)

No sooner Sejoh gets off the bus at Nekoma, Tooru left the team to talk to the other setters. Tobio just watches him leave till Akira and Yuutarou walks up to him. 

"Tobs, you know you can follow him," Akira says. 

"I know but if I did, it's not like I would talk," Tobio says playing with his fingers. 

Tobio plays with his fingers when his anxiety kicks in and when he's extremely shy. 

"It's okay, for now let go see where everyone is going to stay at," Yuutarou says placing his hand on Tobio's back. 

Yuutarou guides Tobio to where they are assigning rooms at. Tobio stands beside Hajime as Yuutarou stands on his other side and Akira on the other side of Yuutarou. Hajime notices that Tobio seems off so he decides to ask. 

"You're okay Tobs?" Hajime asks. 

"Yeah just nervous," Tobio says. 

Hajime gives Tobio a small smile which Tobio returns right before the coach starts talking. He assigns Tobio and Keiji to the same room since they're both setters. When they're dismissed Tobio puts his bags into his room before he goes and meets up with Akira and Yuutarou. 

"I'm an idiot," Tobio says. 

"Why?" Akira asks. 

"Cause I didn't wait to see what Keiji looks like," Tobio says. 

"Oh, here I'll show you a picture," Yuutarou says. 

Yuutarou shows Tobio the picture of Keiji and Tobio has to admit that he's good looking. 

"What about the Nekoma setter?" Tobio asks. 

"Here," Akira says. 

He shows Tobio the picture of Kenma which Tobio has to admit he's good looking as well. 

"Dammit, they're both very good looking," Tobio says with a pout. 

"I swear you fall for all the setters you meet," Hajime says with a playful smile as he sits beside Yuutarou. 

"He didn't with me," Tooru says as he sits beside Akira. 

"Yes he did," Akira/Yuutarou says. 

"You two didn't have to out me," Tobio says with a pout. 

"Aww, I feel loved but in all honesty, Kenma and Keiji arent that mean and easy to get along with," Tooru says. 

"It's just I'm shy," Tobio says. 

"How about this, I'll introduce them to you and I'll talk to you till you're ready to talk, and besides your rooming with Keiji so it might be easier for you," Tooru says with a small smile. 

"Thanks Tooru," Tobio says smiling. 

"Anytime," Tooru says smiling back. 

Later that day, Tooru drags Tobio with him to where Keiji and Kenma is sitting at for lunch. 

"Keiji, Kenma, this is Tobio, Tobio this is Kenma and Keiji," Tooru says introducing them to one another. 

"Nice to meet you," Keiji says. 

Tobio just lightly bows and hides behind Tooru. 

"He's shy," Tooru says as he looks back at Tobio. 

"That's okay, do you two want to join us?" Keiji asks. 

"We would love to," Tooru says as he moves Tobio. 

He gently sit down Tobio between Keiji and Kenma as he sits across from them. They all eat lunch and have practiful conversations, well all beside Tobio who just listen to them, before they went to practice. 

* * *

The next day while Akira, Yuutarou, and Tobio are eating breakfast, Akira comes up with an idea. 

"Okay, Tobs, we know you like Kenma and Keiji so why not leave them love letters each day till they figure who you are or when you tell them on the last day," Akira says. 

"That's a really good idea," Yuutarou says. 

"It is, but I don't know what to say so can you guys help a little?" Tobio asks. 

"We would love too," Akira and Yuutarou says. 

"Okay, let do it now," Tobio says grabbing his bag. 

He digs out a small notebook and pen and opens them up. 

"Okay so what do I start with?" Tobio asks. 

"Volleyball," Akira says. 

Tobio nods his head and starts writing. When he finishes he shows Akira and Yuutarou which they smile at him. 

"They would love this," Akira says. 

Tobio smiles and copies the letter on another paper. Once he finishes the letters, he finishes eating breakfast. 

"How are we gonna give them the letter?" Tobio asks. 

"Aki and I will put them in their bags when they're not looking," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio nods his head and hands his friends the letters. They go to the gym and wait when no one is looking to drop the letters in their bags. 

* * *

After practice, Kenma goes to his bag and notices a letter the front when he opens his bag. He picks it up and starts reading it. 

_I know you don't know who I am but I wanted to let you know that you're amazing at your games you play on your hand held counsel and I also want you to know that you're amazing setter. All they yesterday between you and Akaashi-san, I couldn't keep my eyes away, sorry of this letter sound somewhat stalkish I just wanted to let you know how I feel_

_From:_

_T. K._

"Now who are you T.K.," Kenma says with a smirk. 

"You got a letter to?" Keiji asks walking up to Kenma. 

"Yeah, what did your say?" Kenma asks. 

Keiji hands Kenma the letter and Kenma does the same. 

_I know you don't know who I am but I wanted to let you know that I think it's cool that you can always stay calm during the most chaotic times and I also wanted to let you know that you're an amazing setter. Between you and Kozume-san, I couldn't keep my eyes away and sorry if this sounds stalkish, I just wanted to let you know how I feel_

_From:_

_T. K._

"So the question is who is this T.K. kid is," Kenma says. 

"Maybe we will find out throughout the week," Keiji says shrugging. 

"Hopefully," Kenma says. 

What they don't know is that the writer heard everything they had said. 

"Well, what your next letter gonna say?" Akira asks in a quiet voice. 

"I think I have an idea," Tobio says equally quiet. 


End file.
